Individual Attraction
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie tells the team what it is that attracts people to them.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little team one shot that has no point at all but the idea hit and I just had to write it because if I didn't my bunnies would totally attack me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Jenny**

**

* * *

**

**[Individual Attraction]**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't see how she could find him attractive!" Jenny said as she moved to sit at her desk, her nose wrinkled as she watched the officers escort the rather overweight banker out of the building in handcuffs. The case had been quite simple this time. The banker had decided to kill off his little underage girlfriend so that he didn't have to explain the situation to his wife that was suddenly pregnant.

"Money attracts more than most things," Robbie pointed out as he handed her a mug of coffee that she accepted and took a sip off. "It's just some people have different qualities." He shrugged his shoulder as he moved to sit down, Stuart and Jackie moving towards them so that they could join in the conversation.

"Okay. So what attracts people to me?" Jenny asked him of knowing that Robbie had a skill of working about people when it came to romantic attachments. She'd already worked out from her several cases that he could tell when there was a romantic or a sexual motive behind the case. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're a redhead." He commented putting down his mug. "You're also trained as a psychiatrist so you don't do the usual detective thing of tying it into a bun. You let the curls wave down your back like a waterfall and you use a shampoo with a smell that's so mesmerising, it's lethal." She smiled over at him and had to agree that the first thing many of the guys who tried to pick her up commented on was the colour or smell of her hair. Staring between Robbie and Jenny, the other two detectives moved from their seats and smelt Jenny's hair before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright then," Stuart decided to challenge him. "What is it that people see in me?" Stuart sensed that Robbie would struggle with this one because he wouldn't have felt the pull of attraction as Robbie definitely didn't swing this way or if he did, it wouldn't be a shock if Robbie had been Bi-Curious at one part of his life, he would never have felt for Stuart because of how close their friendship was. They were more like brothers now.

"You're the one everyone can talk to. You're sympathetic and you're eyes give you away straight away that you just want to be there to hold them. That's what attracted Ewan to you. You just wanted to understand that case, the reasons behind the murder and instead you ended up falling in love with one of the suspects who you are now married to. Emotion is a big attraction. Normally women love it in men but they're a bit stuck with you." He teased ducking from the rubber that was thrown in his direction.

Jackie smiled as she agreed with him silently. Many of her gay best friends had commented on the fact that Stuart was the type of person you would want to take home to introduce to your parents because they'd be in love with him straight away thanks to his old school charms. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Then of course, there is my favourite ice queen." He teased causing her to sigh before she turned to glare at him. "Oh no, don't get me wrong. It's a big turn on. Jacks, you have a cold shell that all men get to see and all they want to do is be the one to warm you up and bring out that soft centre. It's amazing how much of a turn on being constantly put down is for a bloke. If I'd have met you in a different environment, you'd have been my main target." He admitted causing her to blush as she rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Whereas Mr Sex God himself has that low husky voice that causes shivers to run down a woman's spine as he uses the cheesiest chat up line on her in the world but that's not her focus, her focus is wanting him to say dirty things to her in that tone when they're having sex. I think a woman could just orgasm listening to your voice, Robs." Jenny admitted as Robbie stared at her for a moment in shock. The probie of the team had never openly spoke so much about another member of her team before and he couldn't help but grin at what she'd said.

"You think it's my voice?"

"You have that Glaswegian charm that most girls dreams about," she admitted before watching as Burke put on his coat. "Okay hot shot, what is Burke's attraction?" The four detectives stood up, grabbing their coats as they went to leave after Burke. Moving down the corridor, Robbie wrinkled his eyebrows as he tried his best to think what it was that Burke could have to offer the opposite sex. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Burke's just one of those guys that is destined to be alone," he laughed as he opened the front door and froze as a woman in a convertible pulled up. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes sparkling as she saw Burke moving towards her car. The woman was actually Robbie's dream woman and as Burke leant in to press a kiss to her lips, the four detectives couldn't help but stare as the car drove off

"Okay..." Robbie said slowly. "I have no idea what that was but go bossman. She's a babe!" This caused the other three detectives to howl in hysterics as they all started towards their favourite pub where they spent their evening after they solved every case. "Okay. Who wants to wager on the information that I just shared about who will get a date first?" He laughed causing them all the smile as most of the money was put on him and Jenny.


End file.
